It is a known prior-art problem to provide, on a surface or a panel, a threaded or non-threaded fastening point for supporting elements that have to be connected thereto. In the type of application targeted by the present invention, one of the most used solutions is to assemble a nut- or clip-type element that, by means of a special tool, is riveted or welded to the panel.
Next, the operator or assembler will have to fit a screw or bolt for fastening the application to be installed on the panel using a further tightening tool.
These operations are repeated in automobile-assembly industries and other manufacturing industries on a multitude of occasions, not only, on one and the same product or vehicle, acting on different parts thereof, but also acting on the successive elements that have to be assembled in the course of a working day. As a consequence, any improvement, however minimal, affecting all or a part of said process has repercussions on overall performance and on manufacturing costs.
That being the case, the present invention relates principally to the improvement of said assembly process by providing a quick fastening device that improves the process of installation on the panel and also later use of the device for supporting an application thereon.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the course of the description thereof.